The secrets we harbour
by leggo lover 99
Summary: Leo's been gone for ten years, but one day- on the anniversary of Leo leaving- a kid turtle comes to the lair wearing blue, knowing the brother's names and- WAIT FOR IT- holding Leo's swords! DUNDUNDUN! Full of action, suspense, lots of our favourite turtles and MUCH MORE! I can't say much more or else risk spoiling the shock! Rated T to be safe.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It's been ten years and we all still miss him. Ten years ago Master Splinter sent our brother on a mission in a faraway land. He said he would be gone for a year. This is something else.

By the end of the first year, Mikey was getting all excited, getting ready to welcome him back. He made us set up welcome home banners, bake a cake and clean the lair. It took an entire month and three more cakes to go mouldy for Mikey to accept that his brother wasn't coming any time soon.

Donnie got nearly as excited as Mikey, yet after the passing of our brother's return date, he locked himself up in his lab, hiding from the world. He was just as sad as Mikey.

I on the other hand, attempted to stay strong for my brothers, telling them that as leader I knew he would return- he just happened to be late. I didn't believe a word I said. I knew him too well and it was unlike him to be late. I spoke to Master Splinter and he revealed that my brother had chosen to stay a while longer for a new mission.

I hated breaking that news to the guys. I think at first they tried to understand, yet we were all saddened by the fact he had never even sent us a message. It was as if he had fallen of the face of the earth.

We all miss Leonardo. He's always been the strongest and the most skilled one- under Splinter of course, but now he's gone, flown the nest and starting training elsewhere. Part of me believes his absence is my fault- my anger and disregard for the pressure he was under forcing him to leave. But then I remember that it was Master Splinter who told him to leave- not me. I would never send him away, at least- I wouldn't now.

That much I do know.

 **Right- so I had this dream in which this happened- so I though- "what the hey- let's see what happens!"**

 **Sorry it's only short- the next chapter is longer.**

 **Reviews please!**


	2. He needs your help

**Chapter 1**

The morning started pretty much as normal- well- normal for the past nine years. Mikey was busy in the kitchen frying eggs, pizza and whatever else he could find littered around. Donnie was in the lab, working on some new experiment, which sounded as if it evolved a flying car, while I was having an early morning sparing session by myself. Ten years ago- I cursed silently through each blow to my imaginary opponent- Leo would be here to spar with me. I told myself to shut up,, yet before I could stop it, the memories of my brother came flowing back. It was always the same on the anniversary of him leaving the lair. Ten years! I couldn't believe I'd been leading the team for that long. Leo would have been a better choice, but he left, so I had to take charge.

I stretched off, unable to focus for my next kata I decided to see what was on the TV. As I walked out of the dojo- I heard footsteps, fast approaching from the tunnels where the shell raiser, party wagon and the new all-terrain patrol buggy- christened shell roller by Mikey- were parked up. Pulling out my sias, I approached the doorway, crouching behind the wall, I prepared to strike.

I saw an oddly shaped foot in wrappings and leapt from my hiding place, sais already nearing the intruders face, yet to my surprise, a pair of gleaming swords clashed with my blades and as I caught the intruder's eye, I froze.

" _Leo_?" I bit back shock, not due to the new turtle looking like my absent brother- but because he looked like Leo did when he was around eleven.

The turtle paused, took in my face then pulled back his swords and bowed low.

"I am sorry, I faced many opponents in getting here- and do not fear-" he hastily looked up, "Not one followed me here."

"How can you be sure?" I questioned, realising that although this turtle looked a lot like Leo, wore blue like Leo and wielded swords like my brother- it wasn't him. There was no possible explanation.

"My father taught me about stealth and evading the enemy." He replied simply, sheathing his blades. I was about to follow suit when I saw the handles of the Katana. Gold hilt, red grip with black diamonds. I reached forward and took the hilt and before he could react, I pulled at the turtle's sword and not to my surprise; this revealed a small concealed knife.

I reached forward to grab the turtle by the throat, yet the kid snatched my hand in mid-air and twisted, forcing me to drop the knife and onto my knees.

"Please just hold on for a few seconds- allow me to explain myself."

I kicked out- hearing a satisfactory 'oof' as my foot collided with the turtle's shell.

"You don't need to explain." I twisted up, advancing on the kid again, "You've stolen my brother's swords!" I bellowed, feinting a strike to the head, then delivering one to the gut. This had no impact on the kid, who pressed down on a pressure point on my neck- forcing me to halt my attack, yet still remain upright.

"I told you- please listen to what I have to say!" the intruder released my pressure point and I rolled my neck to get some feeling back into it.

"Speak." I growled, still ready to fight.

"You're wearing a red bandana- no- hold back the sarcastic comments- which means you must be Uncle Raphael. You're mask symbolises anger, strength and the fire which burns inside you- your spirit." He paused.

I stared open mouthed at the boy-

"Did you just say-"

"Raph! What is going on! I can barely-" Donnie came up to Raph's side and looked down at the scene, "Who is this?" he asked, his eyes pinned on the swords.

"Purple bandana means intelligence and wisdom. You're Uncle Donatello."

"Yes I am." Donnie smiled proudly- glad that someone knew he was smart- then he realised what he had been called, "Wait- did you say-"

"And over there-" The turtle interrupted, gesturing to where Mikey had just emerged from the kitchen, "must be Uncle Michelangelo."

"Whatup?!" Mikey posed for a second before realising there was a forth turtle, "Who's this?"

I realised I needed to take control of the situation fast.

"So are you saying that-?"

"Yes." the turtle stated simply. "Leonardo is my father. I'm here because he needs your help."

 **DUNDUNDUN!**

 **Leo has a son!**

 **How's this happened?**

 **Who's the mother?**

 **What's the kid called?**

 **How are the other's going to react?**

 **What's Splinter going to say?**

 **Please review- all great ideas get a mention!**

 **LL99 OUT!**


	3. Swear upon the ooze

**Chapter 2**

For a long moment, we all just stood in a stunned silence, each of us taking in the similarities between our brother and this boy, until we all exploded at once.

My yell of, "Why the shell didn't Leo tell us?!" was drowned out by Donnie's nerdy tones asking, "Are you a clone? A test tube turtle? I didn't think it would be possible to- oh! Unless there's another one like us?" and Mikey's cheer of "I'm an Uncle!"

We all froze and stared at one another, taking in what each had said before turning as one to the child.

"Start at the beginning." I ordered, crossing my arms across my shell, "Who are you?"

The kid stepped lightly past us and hopped into the pit, taking a seat facing us. He bowed and I was surprised to hear that after all of our shouting, his voice was calm.

"My name is Yoshi Feng Hamato. I was not a lab creation- I was brought up by my real mother and father." At the mention of another, we swapped looks again, me and Donnie looking confused, yet Mikey jumped up and flopped down next to the boy.

"Leo got a girlfriend!" His smile reaching his bandana, "Tell me everything!"

But at his words, Yoshi shook his head sadly,

"I do not remember much about my mother," he admitted quietly, "for she was captured when I was young. Father told me that he had tried to rescue her on several occasions, yet there were too many enemies for him to go alone. He said he needed help."

Donnie moved from my side and sat next to Yoshi. I remained standing.

"So do you need us to help Leo save your mother?" he asked gently, but this received a vicious shake of the child's head.

"No. My mother was moved when the enemy left camp- that was several years ago. My father couldn't follow as he had promised mother that I would always be his first priority, so we stayed in order for me to train. Grandfather Splinter came out every couple of years to help." I shot a look to Donnie at the mention of our master- we knew he had started to leave the lair in order to help other students in the past years, yet we had never really asked who the students were. The child was unaware of our silent exchange and continued, "Yet a month ago, the enemy returned in larger numbers- me and my father tried to fight them off, but there were too many." Yoshi's head sank lower, "He was taken down and I was wounded. I managed to escape and since then I've been looking throughout New York, trying to find my father's most trusted allies to help me get him back." He looked up at us with a serious in his face which I instantly recognised as the one Leo used, "I am only ten," he explained fiercely, "and that was my first real battle. I wasn't strong enough to save my father, but now, with your help- I am sure together, we can find him."

Mikey jumped up, one hand in the air.

"I, your awesome Uncle Michelangelo, swear upon the ooze- I will not rest until we find your father." He paused for a moment, looking confused before adding in a slightly less heroic tone, "Also known as our brother."

I rolled my eyes and stepped into the pit, giving my baby brother a slap across the head.

"No one's going anywhere until we sort this out." I stated- probably a bit too harshly, "I'm speaking with Splinter for a moment- Don- find out from the kid where Leo is and Mikey-" the orange banded turtle looked up, "Don't freak the kid out."

I shot Yoshi a look before storming off to the dojo- hearing Donnie begin to apologise on my behalf. I pushed open the door and saw Splinter's ears prick up. He was listening.

"Yoshi Feng Hamato." I said in a monotone voice. Splinter opened his eyes.

"That is not my name." he replied with a small smile.

"I know. He's just come into our lair telling us that he's Leo's son." At this, Sensei rose to his feet and drifted towards me.

"He's here?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow, "What about Leonardo?"

I shrugged, "That's the whole point, Sensei- Yoshi said that Leo's been captured by some weirdos who took his mother-" the rest of my explanation was cut off as Splinter ran from the dojo- his calm aura vanishing.

I ran after him.

"Yoshi!" I heard him say and as I turned the corner, I saw our master embracing the smallest turtle, "You have grown- young one- not just in size, yet in courage." The child nodded and opened his mouth to speak- but Splinter cut above him. "Raphael told me what you said. So they have returned for sure?" the mini turtle nodded, "They are the same ones as before?" another nod, "Now Yoshi- I must ask you- do you believe your mother is alive?" There was a pause before Yoshi spoke.

"Yes. Father believes so, therefore- so do I." Splinter nodded and stroked his beard.

"Then, my sons- and grandson-" he added fondly on the end, "Leonardo is in grave danger. He and Karai are both in the hands of a dangerous force-" he paused when he realised we- as in my brothers and I- were looking at him blankly.

"Karai?" I managed to splutter out.

"Isn't she our sister?" Mikey pointed out.

"Not by blood- genius-" Donnie sighed, "But Sensei- you said she was-"

"Gone. Yes I did." He smiled slightly. "After Leonardo had completed his training he found Karai in a very bad way. He sent me a message telling me as much and that he was staying out for a while longer to look after her."

Mikey nudged Donnie, "She defiantly did _tha_ t, am I right?!" he wiggled his eyebrows- well the area where some should be- and inclined his head towards Yoshi. He received two slaps for that.

Ignoring our brother- Splinter continued,

"The next I heard from him, he had asked me to come over to Japan to see Yoshi, and there he told me about the enemy known as the Foot who had taken Karai. After that meeting I went over every couple of years to help train Yoshi."

I looked at Splinter, about to interrupt when Donnie got there first.

"Hang on- I thought we had defeated the Foot?"

Splinter nodded.

"Here you did- yet the Shredder raised an army in his native country as well. They also worked with the Kraang so know about the various experiments which have gone on in the last decades."

I was the next to speak up,

"So what are we gonna do next?"

Splinter looked at us and stated grimly,

"We go to Japan, defeat the foot and save Leonardo and Karai."

Mikey shrugged sarcastically,

"Well that doesn't sound too hard!"

 **THERE YOU HAVE IT- LEO AND KARAI!**

 **Who would've guessed?!**

 **Review with your thoughts/ requests all that jazz- and don't stop fighting for your dreams!**

 **LL99 OUT!**


End file.
